1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As conventional known techniques of joining a metallic outer shell and a fiber-reinforced-plastic-made outer shell in order to configure a head body employing a hollow structure, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-205055 discloses ones such that: bonding a joining portion of the fiber-reinforced-plastic-made outer shell to both surfaces of a joining portion of the metallic outer shell; or forming a through-hole on the joining portion of the metallic outer shell so as to obtain joining strength of the metallic outer shell relative to the fiber-reinforced-plastic-made outer shell.
In those techniques, however, there is a problem that great adhesion can not be obtained when bonding them, and thus sufficient joining strength can not be obtained.